doodledoug_ronaldmcmotherfingdonald_milezfandomcom-20200214-history
Everybody Loves Grimace: The Movie
''' Everybody Loves Grimace: The Movie '''is a theactrical film based on the very popular TV show. It was directed by RonaldMcMotherF***ingDonald and produced by Doodledoug3212. It focuses on Grimace and the Soviet Ronalds on saving Ronald McDonald Hell from Dr. Robotnik. It was shown in theaters at the RMDH Cinema and on the RMDH Channel a few months later. The film grossed over $9,000,000 at the box office, making it the highest grossing film in Ronald McDonald Hell history. It also gained positive reviews by critcs and won several Burger Awards. Plot Grimace wakes up one morning to find out that Cinnamon pissed in his bowl of Apple Jacks yet again. Enraged, Grimace takes the Cinnamon and chucks him out the window. He then goes to answer the door, and when he opens it, Nigel Thornberry is out there. He warns Grimace that danger is approaching. However, Being the big fat walking testicle that he is, Grimace doesn't belive him and goes for a swell stroll down from Ronald McDonald Hell to the local McDonalds resterant to get BREAKFAST! Meanwhile, Ronald McDonald practices another Ran Ran Ruu ritual with King Dedede, while Wario and Donkey Kong are busy eating burgers and bananas. While in the ritual, Ronald is interrupted by the biggest Youtube Poop star in the world: Mama Luigi! He comes to warn them about somthing more dangerous than a Magic Balloon and The Bagel combined. Ronald takes his time to listen to Mama Luigi, while Wario peers out the window. It turns out that Dr. Robotnik is building an entire army of Pingas Transformers so that he can use them to conquer RMDH. Shocked, Ronald has little time to pepare for an attack, since the defense systems in RMDH havent been used in ages. He tells King Dedede, Evil Grimace, and Nigel to fix the defense system before Robotnik arrives. After Grimace got his BREAKFAST!, he saw a red and blue truck approaching. It was Optimus Prime, the badass Transformer! Grimace then saw Tyranosaurus Alan, and both said they saw Robotnik and his Pingas Transformers in a half mile. Knowing that his Soviet Ronald pals may need him, Grimace ran off to RMDH while Optimus and Alan fended the Pingas Transformers off. But before he could get there, a Pingas Transformer controlled by the Great Brat King knocks him out. When Grimace woke up, he saw the gayest man in the world, Drew Pickles, tied up with his gay pal Barney, ready to be disposed of by TGBK's lava pit. However, Grimace somehow manages to save Drew and Barney and push TGBK into his own lava pit. After that, they got a ride in the Chazmobile (and of course, Drew shanks Chaz Finster in the ass). After reaching RMDH's main enterance, Grimace saw that the place was taken over by Robotnik and the Soviet Ronalds have been captured. But he has help from Optimus, Tyranosaurus Alan, Mama Luigi, and Nigel Thornberry. Nigel, Alan, and Optimus fought the Pingas Transformers, while Grimace and Mama Luigi fought Robotnik. The 3 managed to defeat the Pingas Transformers, but it was too much for them. Mama Luigi was soon defeated, leving him with Grimace. Just when all hope was lost, Grimace found a Smash Burger (an item that appered in Ronald McDonad: The Fighting Game) and became uber powerful. He freed the Soviet Ronalds from their prison, and their powers combined to defeat Robotnik and the rest of the Pingas Transformers. With the day won, Grimace was regarded as a hero and the Soviet Ronalds celebrated by having an INSANE party! After the party, Grimace went home to find Cinnamon still there. He decided to let Cinnamon in, and they went to bed. THE F***IN' END! Characters *Grimace: the faggot testicle and main protagonist of the film. *Ronald McDonald: the insane pedophile clown and Soviet Ronalds commander. *King Dedede: the peinguin king of Dreamland. Injured in the battle against Robotnik. *Wario: the super fat man who eats burgers. *Donkey Kong: the giant ape who loves bananas. *Dr. Robotnik: the main antagonist of the film. He plans on destroying RMDH. *Pingas Transformers: robots made by Robotnik to destroy the Soviet Ronalds! *The Great Brat King: An evil overlord who is working with Robotnik. *Drew Pickles: the gayest man in the world. He helped Grimace fight Robotnik. *Barney: a gay dinosaur who is Drew's boyfreind. Killed by one of the Pingas Transformers. *Nigel Thornberry: a very smashing man. Knocked out by some Pingas Transformers. *Tito: a Hawaiian bartender. KO'd by some Pingas Transformers. *Mama Luigi: the god of YTP's. Defreated by Robotnik. *Tyranosaurus Alan: a dinosaur who likes Volvic water. Killed severeal Pingas Transformers. *Optimus Prime: the badass Transformer robot. Killed an entire horde of Pingas Transformers. *Evil Grimace: Grimace's weird cousin. Fatally injured by Robotnik. *Scary Ronald: Ronald's weird cousin. Critically injured by Robotnik. *Cinnamon: the weird guy from Apple Jacks. Thrown out the window by Grimace. *Chaz Finster: Drew's bitch. Offered Grimace, Drew, and Barney a ride in the Chazmobile. *DJ 2: A badass koala. Very minor in the film. Category:Movies Category:Everybody Loves Grimace Category:Insanity Category:Things that air on the RMDH Channel Category:My God The Epicness